ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Thrones
States Of Known World Seven Kingdoms -Crownlands (ruled by House Staunton) - Stormlands (ruled by cadet branch of House Staunton) - Dorne (ruled by House Martell) -Reach (ruled by House Tarly) -Westerlands (ruled by House Lannister) -Riverlands (ruled by House Tully) -Fennlands (ruled by House Fenn) -Vale (ruled by House Arryn) -North (ruled by House Stark) (Disputers) -House Waxley Of Waxleylands Landing (former Royal House Of Seven Kingdoms. Were ousted in Waxley-Baratheon war that resulted the ousting of both houses fighting for the throne and establishing House Staunton as an Royal House Of The Seven Kingdoms. Seeks to retake the iron throne.) -House Waxley Of Skullhold (Waxley pretender family. In true a low born former privateer for Waxleylands Landing, now turned into a claimant king of westeros. Seeks to take the iron throne.) -House Waxley Of Waxley City (Waxleys true heir in line, as hes great grandfather sat on the iron throne and is direct descendant from male first born heirs. They have conquered large part of Dothraki Sea and have established Waxley City to gain influence from Essos to retake iron throne.) -House Waxley Of Ib Island Keep (Bastard child heirs of the last Waxley King, but have declared themselves Waxleys. Have conquered Ib Island and use natives as slaves. Seek to take the iron throne.) -House Baratheon Of Stag Motte (This branch was breathed alive after Seven Kingdoms combined their forces against Baratheons and ousted them in chains to the deepest norths, along those who followed them. They established Stag Motte and started to rule there as lord of the seven kingdoms. Year by year they are gathering forces from deserters from seven kingdoms, seven kingdom loyalists and wildlings to their ranks to retake seven kingdoms under House Baratheon. Targaryen State Of Essos (comprised from prefectures under Head Of State. Capital Braavos. Some members of the family seek to retake seven kingdoms and rule as lord of the seven kingdoms.) OTHER Kingdom Of Qarth (Sovereign Kingdom that has totalitarian structure on every level of society) Golden Empire Of Yi Ti (ruled by descendants of Pol Qo and hes dynasty after unity of the region was made by Pol Qo) Realm Of Jogos Nhai (Recently formed mercantile/military state to match the targaryen financed Vaes Varesak and their settled dothraki merchants.) Realm Of Nefer (Small state that has become the new center of financing after the fall of iron bank. Noble Bank Of Nefer is the most influencal bank in essos and finances all major sectors of the known world. The state is ruled by Head Of State, who is merely a puppet to the bankers of Nefer.) Dual Kingdom Of K'Dath (Ruled by Shryke people, who conquered the city from Jhogwin anti-noble rebels under the support of Hegemony Union Of Jhogwin. They claimed the lands to themselves and have ceased diplomatic relations to the Jhogwin ever since, distasting the Jhogwin fiercely. Since then two monarchs of the conquerer-generals have ruled ever since, without any hostilities towards each other.) Hegemony Union Of Jhogwin (Union of noble based societys. Each region has Hegemony Holder ruling the region, with each one giving their canditates to rule over the Hegemony Union Of Jhogwin. Every specific amount of income making Jhogwin has a vote for the canditate in the election. These elections are made in every ten years and currently the third one of these rulers are serving. They are known as Tolostun Tolosin. Which means in their old language noble of nobles. The current language is heavily being influenced by the time of New Ghiscari Empire, that fell three decades ago and existed for 150 years. This empire was crushed by revolt orchestrated by Jhogwin slaves. Jhogwins were being systematicly killed and population was kept low, for the fear of such revolts. Few thounsand Jhogwins were alive and being slaved thirty years ago, now that number is over ten times more. They have conquered the region from the ashes of the fallen New Ghiscari Empire. The separatist,oppurtunists and new settlement seekers fled north and did not join with the Hegemony. In the south fallen New Ghiscari Empire,High Kingdom Of Beregsoni and Jhogwin rebels matched out for the territory. Ultimately High Kingdom Of Beregsoni took over the south, but lost part of it in their war against Coordinating Committee Of Krodmyriats.)